candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 70
| moves = | target = 60,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 64 | previous = 69 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 71 | nexttype = Jelly }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *It is very hard when you have chocolate and liquorice locks in the other side. *If the chocolate is unlocked early with no preparation, a significant number of moves has to be wasted just to clear it. *Once you have no moves in the other side, you have a lower chance in clearing jelly, since chocolate takes over the other side of the board. *With six colours, the opportunities for making special candies can be extremely limited. *The jellies are worth 56,000 points.28 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 56,000 points Hence, an additional 4,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Get rid of the chocolate immediately. Do not unlock the liquorice locks until all of it is gone. Do so using horizontal striped candies, a wrapped candy + striped candy combination, or if you are really lucky, a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination on the right side of the board. *Work the left side of the board to start. You do not want a frozen board. Keeping some moves available on the right side will prevent having to waste moves for a reshuffle. *Create as many special candies, preferably on the right side of the board or near to the bottom of the left, as you can. If you can drop a special candy onto the right section from the bottom left, do so. Odds are it will be more useful on the right side, especially wrapped candies. *Colour bombs are vital to completing this level. Always look out for opportunities to make colour bombs. Mix these with a striped or wrapped candy and you will have most of the board cleared. By themselves, colour bombs can create matches on the right side of the board, which can give way to cascades and more special candies. *Use the matches on the right side of the board to your advantage. Sometimes a match on the right side of the board can help you place a candy on the left side to a position where it can make a special candy. *Be patient, wait till you get a lucky board. In Candy Crush Saga the outcome of an individual game depends largely on luck, what proportion of games a player wins depends finally on skill. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies. *The jellies are worth 56,000 points. Hence, an additional 54,000 points for two stars and an additional 94,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies are isolated from the main board. Hence, it is difficult to create and sustain huge point cascades. *There are chocolates on the board which will spread the moment any liquorice locks is cleared, forcing the players to waste moves to clear them. *The need to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies forces the creation of special candies which in turn gives plenty of points. Strategy *Make it priority to clear all the chocolate and liquorice locks. After that, start clearing the jelly. *A strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination (refer to picture in strategy section for the position) will clear all the blockers in one move. This is provided that the liquorice locks are not opened yet and is hard to create with six candy colours. **To create the above combination, move the striped candies to the required position. Next, create a wrapped candy. *Grasp every opportunity to create special candies especially colour bombs. This is essential if there are no more moves on the right side of the board. Trivia *This is the only level in this episode to have six colours. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *After nerf, this level is the first level to contain marmalade. However, it is an unofficial release. *The layout of this level is almost the same as level 353, but the right board of the level is copied to the left board of 353. On level 353, the chocolate is replaced by regular icing, and there are 3 rows of icing on the right board. **Another difference is the number of candy colours. This level has 6 colours, while level 353 has 5 colours. *This is the first (Jelly) "Super Hard level" (only on Mobile). Notes Walkthrough Gallery Level 70 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Levels 70 and 97 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 70 in the CCS television ad Level 70 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Easter Bunny Hills levels Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with double jellies Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Hexagon levels Category:Super hard levels